Caster Khả Dụng (Fate/Extra)
- Bình thường= - Bình thường (sau lưng)= }} - CCC ▾= - Trang phục thay thế= - Đồ bơi= - Thường phục= - Nữ thần= }} - Fate/Grand Order ▾= - Fate/Grand Order Ascension Stage 2= - F/GO Stage 1= - F/GO Stage 2= - F/GO Stage 3= }} - Fate/Extella ▾= - Servant= - Jet Black Mage= - Summer Vacation= - Sign of Spring= }} }} |jname=キャスター |aka= }} Mizukume |franchise = Fate |appearances=''Fate/Extra / CCC / Foxtail All Around Type-Moon Capsule Servant Chibichuki! Fate/Extella Fate/Grand Order Koha-Ace'' |type=Anh Linh, Servant |master=Kishinami Hakuno |alignment=Gian Xảo |strength=E |endurance=E |agility=B |mana=A |luck=D |phantasm=B |cskill1=Tạo Dựng Trận Địa |cskill1value=C |skill1=Chú Thuật |skill1value=EX |skill2=Biến Hóa |skill2value=A |np1=Thủy Thiên Nhật Quang Thiên Chiếu Bát Dã Trấn Thạch |np1target=Chống Quân |np1rank=D (EX nhưng bị giảm hạng) }} |master=Fujimaru Ritsuka |alignment=Gian Xảo |strength=E |endurance=E |agility=B |mana=A |luck=D |phantasm=B |cskill1=Tạo Dựng Trận Địa |cskill1value=C |cskill2=Thần Tính |cskill2value=A |skill1=Chú Thuật |skill1value=EX |skill2=Biến Hóa |skill2value=A |skill3=Cáo Xuất Giá |skill3value=EX |np1=Thủy Thiên Nhật Quang Thiên Chiếu Bát Dã Trấn Thạch |np1target=Chống Quân |np1rank=D (EX nhưng bị giảm hạng) }} |attribute=Trời |qualclasses= |height=160 cm (F/GO) 163 cm (EXTRA) |weight=49 kg |gender=Nữ |sizes= |JPvoice= |bloodt=Không rõ |bday=Không rõ |likes= |dislikes=The her on the earth |talent=Serious Break |enemy=Dark Studmon Seimei |imagecol=Hồng |birthp=Nhật BảnFate/Grand Order - Tamamo-no-Mae (Caster), Translation by Master of Chaos |addresses= Fate/Grand Order material II - Tamamo no Mae, trang 206-213 }} là Servant trường phái Caster được Kishinami Hakuno lựa chọn trong Cuộc Chiến Chén Thánh Moon Cell tại Fate/EXTRA và Fate/Extra CCC. Cô cũng là một trong những Servant của Fujimaru Ritsuka trong Fate/Grand Order. Sơ lược tiểu sử Thân thế Thân thế của Caster là |玉藻の前}}, người phụ nữ xinh đẹp từng phục vụ cho Đế chế Toba vào cuối thời kỳ Heian (794-1185). Cô được biết đến như một con |狐|Kitsune}} và được cho là tác nhân gây nên cuộc nổi loạn trong triều đình. Tamamo no Mae là linh hồn được tạo nên từ nữ thần mặt trời Amaterasu, và là một hình ảnh khác của vị thần chứ không chỉ đơn thuần là một linh hồn Trái Đất. Cô cũng được cho là Cửu vĩ hồ, nhưng chính xác hơn thì cô là một |ジャッカル}}| }} một loài thú hay bị nhầm với cáo. Cô cũng hay bị nhầm lẫn là một trong những và được cho là một . Cô được cho là có liên hệ với các vị thần của tôn giáo Mật Tông như Đại Nhật Như Lai và Không hành nữ. Cô bắt đầu có hứng thú với con người kể từ khi rời bỏ điện . Bằng việc quan sát những người thờ phụng mình, cô trở nên tò mò về cuộc sống con người. Cách các vị thần nhìn vào loài người giống như khi con người nhìn vào loài kiến. Cách nhìn của loài người và các bậc thánh thần khác nhau nên khi cô quan sát loài người thì một phần trong cô muốn hiểu thêm về loài người. Bằng cách cảm nhận về công lí của mình, cô muốn sử dụng sức mạnh của bản thân để trừng phạt những hành động tội lỗi. Càng quan sát con người bao nhiêu thì cô càng hiếu kì bấy nhiêu. Đối với cô thì loài người là giống loài yếu đuối và chán ngán nhưng họ vẫn hạnh phúc và tươi cười. Cho dù họ không thể thấy được cô nhưng họ vẫn tôn thờ cô bằng cả thể xác và linh hồn họ. Cô đã có lần xuất hiện trước con người, loài người tôn thờ cô và cô muốn được phục vụ cho một ai đó. Cô bị cuốn hút bởi sự tò mò, cô khao khát trở thành con người và điều này đã đối lập với dòng máu thần thánh đang chảy trong người và tạo ra những phản kháng tự nhiên. Đó quả là một sai lầm khi tuyện bố mình là vị thần yêu mến con người sống ở . Tamamo no Mae hóa thân thành một cô gái trẻ tên là . Khi còn nhỏ, cô trông như là hình dạng con người của một con Cữu Vĩ Hồ. Tảo Nữ là một người gái rất trang nhã, lịch thiệp và mang trong mình kiến thức uyên bác. Học giả trong vùng rất thích kiểm tra sự hiểu biết của cô nhưng lần nào cô cũng đều vượt qua, đôi lúc còn vượt quá tầm hiểu biết của họ. Bị cuốn hút bởi vẻ đẹp và tri thức của cô, hoàng đế đã ngỏ ý đưa cô về làm ái thiếp và cô đồng ý. Hai người bên nhau chung sống rất hạnh phúc nhưng dần dần những quan thần nhận ra sức khỏe của hoàng đế ngày một suy giảm và đến một ngày ông không thể ra khỏi giường bệnh được nữa. Khi Hoàng đế bị bệnh, những nô tì thấy rằng Tảo Nữ rất thờ ơ, vô cảm, chỉ đến khi ông chuẩn bị có một ngôi mộ thì cô mới bắt đầu cảm thấy lo lắng. Các quan thần thấy rằng Tảo Nữ rất đáng ngờ nên đã nhờ một vị pháp sư nổi tiếng tìm hiểu. Ông nói rằng tất cả mọi người đều đã bị quyến rũ bởi cô và lo ngại về chân tướng thực sự của Tamamo no Mae. Vị pháp sư đã lừa Tamamo no Mae khiến cô hiện nguyên hình trở lại là một Hồ li tinh. Các thần quan liền ra lệnh cho lính gác bắt giữ Tamamo no Mae nhưng cô đã trốn thoát và chạy về phía thị trấn. Những người dân đã từng yêu mến cô trước đây khi nhìn thấy Tamamo no Mae chạy qua liền ném đá và các vật sắc nhọn vào cô. Bị thương, cô trốn thoát và chạy về phía núi. Hoàng đế sau khi hay tin về thân phận thật sự của Tamamo no Mae, dù đau buồn vẫn quyết định cử tám vạn quân đuổi theo tiêu diệt Tamamo no Mae nhưng không thành. Ngài bèn cử hai chiến binh giỏi nhất lúc bấy giờ là Kazusa no Suke và Miura no Suke đi tiêu diệt cô. Phải mất một thời dài, hai vị chiến binh mới tìm được nơi trú ẩn của Tamamo no Mae. Khi thấy hai vị chiến binh, Tamamo no Mae đã ngay lập tức tấn công, nhưng họ rất giỏi nên có thể tránh được những đòn tấn công của cô. Đột nhiên, Miura no Suke hét lớn: "Theo lệnh hoàng đế, kẻ phản bội như ngươi sẽ phải hứng chịu một cái chết đau đớn!!!" Nghe vậy, Tamamo no Mae khưng lại, đôi mắt cô rưng rưng, cô đứng đó run rẩy nhìn vào mặt đất với nửa đau khổ, nửa tức giận. "Hãy làm những gì các ngươi phải làm đi" rồi cô nói "Nhưng ta sẽ không chết mà không chiến đấu". Cả ba giao tranh với nhau và bị thương nặng, Tamamo no Mae hóa trở lại thành một con cáo chạy trốn. Hai vị chiến binh đuổi theo nhưng không kịp nên đã bắn một mũi tên xuyên qua ngực cô. Tamamo no Mae chết và biến thành , đó là một hòn đá nguyền rủa sẽ giết bất cứ ai chạm vào cho đến khi có một vị tu sĩ tên Gennou Shinshou phá hủy nó. Caster không thể gọi là một Anh Linh bởi mang sức mạnh thần thánh, nhưng cô lựa chọn mình trong vai trò "thành một người vợ tốt." Chấp nhận giới hạn do lựa chọn vai trò Servant của mình nên rất nhiều sức mạnh của cô đã bị phong ấn. Trước khi trở thành Servant thì cô đã giết rất nhiều người và có thể giữ kỉ lục thế giới về số người mình giết. Ngoại hình Image:Castergym.png|Đồng phục thể dục Image:Castershrine.png|Bộ đồ vu nữ Image:Castermaid.png|Đồng phục hầu gái Image:Casterswim.png|Đồ bơi Image:Casterboxers.png|Quần đùi áo cộc Caster được miêu tả là một con người mang một số đặc điểm của loài cáo như là tai và đuôi. Cô không cảm thấy phiền khi bị gọi là cáo vì cô nghĩ chúng rất dễ thương đặc biệt là đôi tai. Caster có đôi mắt vàng và tóc màu hồng buộc hai bên. Caster có khả năng , một kĩ năng cho phép cô lấy nhân dạng của người khác và biến thành họ nhưng cô không hay sử dụng vì nó làm cô nhớ đến một nỗi đau trong quá khứ khiến cô phải chết. Giai thoại về Caster cũng gần giống với ngàn năm tuổi trong thần thoại Trung Hoa. Đát Kỉ là Hồ Ly Tinh trong thời kì Trụ Vương được biết đến qua tiểu thuyết Phong Thần Diễn Nghĩa. Đát Kỉ được cho là cũng nắm giữ những khả năng và kĩ thuật tương tự Tamamo no Mae. Assassin trong Fate/Extra đã nghĩ cô là Đát Kỉ và gọi cô là con cáo độc ác, man rợ. * là bộ trang phục thường mặc của Caster. Đó bộ cô cảm thấy thoải mái nhất nhưng cô nghĩ rằng nó không đủ lôi cuốn như những bộ trang phục hiện đại. Xuất hiện trong "Fate/Extra CCC", khi Caster là Servant của Twice, trông cô trưởng thành hơn: cô để kiểu tóc đuôi ngựa cùng với dải ruy băng lúc đầu. * là bộ trang phục theo phong cách xuất hiện trong Fate/Extra CCC. * là bộ trang phục thường ngày của Caster trong hình dáng người theo thiết kế gốc của Takeuchi. * là bộ đồ bơi của Caster. * là bộ trang phục giống với của Amaterasu. Tính cách Caster đôi lúc rất hài hước, là một nàng cáo ngốc nghếch, ngớ ngẩn, và vui vẻ. Nhưng sự vui vui vẻ đó của cô chỉ là một chiếc mặt nạ để che đi sự cô đơn ẩn giấu bên trong. Mỗi tuần cô tham gia vào trận chiến trong trò chơi và không có nhiều ý niệm về những đối thủ mà cô đánh bại. Caster đem lòng say đắm và không thể ngừng yêu Master của mình - Hakuno. Cô dâng hiến bản thân mình và ở bên cạnh người ấy đến phút cuối cùng. Có thể cùng Master vượt qua dòng luân hồi chính là niềm khao khát bấy lâu. Cô đem lòng yêu Hakuno, đặt mình trong vai trò của người vợ của chủ nhân bất kể giới tính ra sao. Cô không cần Chén Thánh vì điều ước của cô là trở thành một người vợ tận tụy của Hakuno. Caster cho rằng điều quan trọng nhất hơn bất cứ điều gì chính là tình yêu. Quan niệm của cô đến từ việc quan sát con người, cô thấy thật lạ khi con người có thể hạnh phúc trong việc thờ phụng mình như một hiện thân của thần Amaterasu. Càng thấy vậy, cô cũng muốn làm điều đó cho người khác. Rút ra từ số phận cũng như những hành động trong quá khứ, cô tin rằng mục đích của mỗi người rất quan trọng. Cô quyết định sẽ chỉ phục vụ ai có mục đích và hành động đúng. Tuy vậy, cô vẫn sẽ tốt với bất cứ ai mà cô sẽ phục vụ, nhưng chỉ người nào có một con đường đúng đắn thì đó mới là chủ nhân thực sự mà cô sẵn sàng hy sinh bản thân mình. Không quan trọng nếu đó là nam hay nữ, trẻ con hay trung niên, hoặc thậm chí là một vị thánh hay tội nhân, con đường người ấy chọn mới là thứ quyết định. Đó là là một trong những lẽ sống cô sẽ luôn tin tưởng. Không màng đến những điềm tiếu bên ngoài, cô chỉ muốn sống hết mình vì Master của cô. Nấu ăn là sở thích của cô, tuy vậy cô thích ngồi ngắm những người cô yêu ăn những món ăn cô nấu hơn là nấu cho chính mình. Caster rất thích được tặng quà nhưng sẽ khó chịu nếu đó chỉ là một món quà tạm bợ. Caster rất hay ghen tuông, nhất là về mối quan hệ Hakuno với Rin/Rani nhưng không chấp nhận thua cuộc. Nhiều lần cô đã quyến rũ Hakuno và bị nói là khiêu gợi. Khi tức giận hoặc bị xúc phạm, cô có thể trở nên khá là ác độc, ném những lời lăng mạ cay nghiệt về phía kẻ thù dám nhục mạ cô và Hakuno. Cô cũng khá ngạc nhiên với chiêm tinh học của Rani còn vượt qua cả bản thân và rất muốn gặp giáo sư của Rani. Nhiều người cho rằng Caster có mối quan hệ với Arcueid Brunestud bởi vì cả 2 có nguồn gốc giống nhau. Khi bị Assassin gọi Caster như Daji, Caster cảm thấy bị xúc phạm và tuyên bố rằng: "Daji là một con ác quỷ lai" ("ác quỷ"). Cũng có lúc Caster hiểu được Lancer, bị hiểu nhầm như 1 con quái vật "làm thế nào khi ngươi yêu quá nhiều, không ai có thể hiểu được ngươi nữa. Và những gì mọi người không hiểu, họ sẽ sợ hãi". Vai Trò Fate/Extra Caster Twice manga.jpg|Caster được Twice triệu hồi trong manga Fate/Extra Caster là một trong những Servan có thể chọn lựa cùng với Saber and Archer trong Fate/Extra. Cô được miêu tả là một Hồ Li Cái và đã đáp lại lệnh triệu hồi của Hakuno khi nghe lời gọi cô. Cô tuyên bố rằng đó là một lời hứa hôn do không có sự kết nối linh hồn giữa hai người. Có một bí mật được tiết lộ là Caster đã từng là Servant của địch thủ cuối cùng trong game, Twice H. Pieceman trước khi ông ta có được Servant Saver. Twice thua hai lần liên tiếp và hồi sinh trong chiến tranh, và cuối cùng là mất Caster. Caster đồng cảm với Dan Blackmore bởi ông luôn cầu nguyện cho linh hồn vợ ông trong đền. Cô cũng chế nhạo Servan của ông là Archer vì chỉ là một tên anh hùng chuyên đánh lén và nói thẳng thừng: Làm sao để Archer có thể trở nên giống với chủ nhân của mình được. Archer mất bình tĩnh trước lời đáp trả của Caster và chút nữa đã để lộ Bảo Khí của mình. Khi Caster đối mặt với Gawain, cô không hòa hợp với anh ta bởi cả hai đều thuộc Mặt Trời. Cô cho rằng Leo là một vị hoàng tử lạnh lùng nhưng nó không cần thiết cho một vị vua vĩ đại. Cô so sánh cậu ta với hoàng đế Toba và tin rằng Hakuno sẽ chiến thắng Leo. Sau khi gặp lại Master cũ, Twice hỏi Caster suy nghĩ thế nào về kế hoạch của ông ta. Cô bảo rằng Twice mà cô từng biết đã không còn và cô sẽ không đổi phe. Tuy vậy nhưng trong phiên bản manga thì Caster không phải là Servant được Kishinami Hakuno chọn nhưng được xuất hiện trong một chương truyện thêm vào. Cô cũng không xuất hiện trong dòng hồi tưởng của Twice H. Pieceman khi ông ta kể chuyện về cuộc đời của ông ta cho Hakuno, Saber và Rin. Image:CasterSG.jpg|Secret Garden của Caster Image:Casterending1.png|Caster ending phần 1 Image:CasterCCCending2.jpg|Caster ending nữ phần 2 Image:PCT2143.jpg|Caster ending nam phần 2 Fate/Extra CCC Caster một lần nữa là một trong các Servant được lựa chọn bởi Kishinami Hakuno. Ở phần mở đầu, Hakuno nghe thấy giọng nói của Caster gọi mình tỉnh dậy và hãy nhớ về cô nhưng Hakuno không có một kí ức nào về giọng nói là của ai. Khi Hakuno bị truy đuổi bởi cái bóng của BB thì một lần nữa nghe thấy giọng nói của Caster và đưa tay ra cho cô ấy. Caster phá vỡ lớp rào chắn giải cứu Hakuno và đưa anh/cô về một ngôi trường mới. Khi cô chạm được vào góc khuất của Moon Cell, cô đã viết cho mình một bộ trang phục mới. Trong một chương Bad End, BB đã chia tách Hakuno khỏi Caster. Hakuno di chuyển đến “Thế giới biểu tượng” để tìm kiếm cô. Và cuối cùng đã giành lại được Caster, giải trừ phong ấn Bảo Khí cho cô và cả hai cùng đối mặt với bóng ma của BB, Requiem. Caster hình thành mối quan hệ thù địch với Elizabeth. Trong chương bảy, Hakuno tiến vào “Inner core Harmonics” của Caster và thiết lập giao ước với Elisabeth để chống lại Bản thể số không của Caster. Trong Ending của Caster, Hakuno trở về cuộc chiến chén thánh Moon Cell như ở "Fate/EXTRA". Phiên bản trước của Twice H. Piecman và Caster xuất hiện như một trận đấu phụ. Caster của Twice hành động thận trọng hơn và có kiểu tóc khác. Fate/Extra CCC Fox Tail Trong Fate/Extra CCC Fox Tail, Caster là nhân vật nữ chính và cũng là Servant của Hakuno. Năng lực Mọi chỉ số của Caster đều chỉ là hạng E do khả năng thấp kém của Master. Chỉ số sức mạnh và khả năng chịu đựng thì một cách chậm rãi, chỉ số nhanh nhẹn thì tăng bình thường nhưng chỉ số may mắn tăng rất nhanh cũng như thanh Mana. Tám chiếc đuôi còn lại trong cơ thể nguyên dạng của Caster cũng được ban cho cơ thể thành các Servant như cô. Nếu Caster trở về hình dạng Nguyên thể, cô có thể di chuyển nhanh hơn tốc độ ánh sáng và có thể đảo ngược cả thời gian. Khi đó, cô còn có thể giảm khoảng cách giữa Tinh Vân Thủ Mã với Thiên hà gốc về số không và đi qua nó. So với một Servant cấp A, cô mang sức mạnh khoảng bằng chín mươi phần trăm khi với một đuôi. Điều này có nghĩa nếu số đuôi của cô tăng lên thì sẽ sức mạnh của cô sẽ là cấp số nhân của chín. Cô tuy chỉ là một Anh Linh yếu ớt nhưng nếu trong trường hợp cô ấy được triệu hồi dưới dạng , cô sẽ biến thành một con quái vật khổng lồ có thể đánh bại cả 100 vị anh hùng. Đó là lí do tại sao cô ấy được gọi là một trong Tam Đại Quái Thú của Nhật Bản. Cô còn có thể đánh lừa hệ thống giám sát của Moon Cell và những tín hiệu quan sát của Twice để tránh bị lộ dữ liệu Servant của mình. Cô chiến đấu bằng Bảo Khí là chiếc gương có tên gọi . Cô có khả năng đánh cận chiến bằng chiếc gương của mình. Trong trận chiến, chiếc gương bay xung quanh cô và cô dùng nó để tấn công đối phương. Chiếc gương tượng trưng cho mặt trời và nước, cuộc sống và cái chết. Nó là sự ban phước của sinh lực. Có những hình dạng khác nhau của Bảo Khí này nhưng đây là hình dạng hợp với cô nhất. Nó không như những vũ khí kết liễu bằng một đòn tấn công nhưng lại rất có lợi thế trong những trận chiến kéo dài. Kĩ năng của lớp Servant Caster là đó là một kĩ năng tạo ra một khu vực mang những đặc điểm lợi thế cho người thi triển. Nhưng có vẻ Caster không hợp với nó, cô gặp khó khăn trong việc chế tạo kể cả khi ở Xưởng thì cô cũng chỉ chế tạo được những lá bùa ở các cấp độ thấp khác nhau. Chú Thuật mà Caster sử dụng là những phép tấn công vật lí được thực hiện bởi chính cơ thể cô. Nếu ma thuật sử dụng ngoại lực thì Chú Thuật là sử dụng nội lực. Nó liên quan đến |ダキニ天法|Dakini ten-hō}} bao gồm cách phân biệt được cái chết, lĩnh hội được cấm thuật, cách công thành danh toại (đối với đàn ông) và cách quyến rũ người khác (đối với phụ nữ). Trong quá khứ, không có gì tốt đẹp xảy ra khi sử dụng những phương pháp này vì vậy Tamamo no Mae không sử dụng nhưng loại cấm thuật này. * - Đòn tấn công bằng lửa sử dụng 30MP. Gây tổn hại Ma Lực địch và gây choáng chống lại đòn BREAK. * - Đòn tấn công bằng băng sử dụng 30MP. Gây tổn hại Ma Lực địch và gây choáng chống lại đòn ATTACK. * - Đòn tấn công bằng gió sử dụng 30MP. Gây tổn hại Ma Lực địch và gây choáng chống lại đòn GUARD. * - Hấp thụ năng lượng từ đối phương. Trong game, Đòn BREAK của bản thân gây tác dụng hấp thụ MP của đối phương và lấy được 20MP. * - Là kỹ năng Caster sử dụng khi là Servant của Twice. Phép Tấn Không. * - Kỹ năng giảm sát thương 10% trong lượt đó và hấp thụ MP từ đối thủ khi đối phương thi triển kỹ năng. Sử dụng hết 40MP. * - Là kỹ năng tăng sức mạnh ma pháp trong một lượt. Tăng sát thương phép lên 250% cho đến lượt tiếp theo và sử dụng hết 30MP. * - Là kỹ năng tăng sức mạnh ma pháp trong một lượt. Tăng sát thương phép lên 400% trong lượt tiếp theo và sử dụng hết 50MP. * | }} - trong game, kỹ năng này sẽ gây tổn hại Ma Lực và làm đối thủ nhiễm độc nặng. Nhưng chỉ có thể sử dụng kỹ năng này khi HP của Caster dưới 30%. * - Là một đòn liên hoàn cước được gọi là trong Fate/EXTRA. Nó sẽ tăng thêm sát thương khi đánh với địch thủ là nam. * - Tăng kinh nghiệm sau trận chiến lên 5%. * - Hồi phục một ít MP sau kết thúc chiến đấu, hồi tất cả 10% MP sau mỗi trận. Phát Triển Trong quá trình lên ý tưởng về Fate/Extra CCC, Saber sẽ là đối thủ riêng của Caster cho đến khi họ quyết định mọi Servant của Hakuno và thay đổi cho Elizabeth là đối thủ của cô. Nhưng khi xuất bản Fate/Extra CCC Fox Tail, thì sẽ giải thích chân dung giữa Tamamo no Mae và Amaterasu, và cốt truyện cũng có những phần dự định bị cắt trong CCC. Ý tưởng và Tạo hình Image:Casko design 01.png Image:Casko design 02.png Image:Casko design 03.png Image:Casko design 04.png Image:Casko design 05.png Tiếp nhận Tham khảo en:Playable Caster (Fate/Extra) Thể_loại:Nhân vật Fate/Extra Thể_loại:Nhân vật Fate/Grand Order Thể_loại:Nhân vật Fate/Extella Thể_loại:Nhân vật Fate/Extella Link Thể_loại:Nhân vật Fate/Extra CCC Thể_loại:Nhân vật Fate/Extra CCC Foxtail Thể_loại:Servant trường phái Caster Thể_loại:Anh Linh Nhật Bản Thể_loại:Nhân vật nữ Thể_loại:Servant đồ bơi